Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Chosen for Greatness
by DrillMax4
Summary: What if something happened to the Wigglytuff guild and its replaced by another guild/academy called Ryhorn's Exploration/Rescue Guild? What becomes a trainer becoming a Riolu befriending two peculiar Pokemon obsessed with both saving Pokemon and Exploring uncharted areas? When the time come, Riolu must ask himself: Does he want to save the guild? Or let it burn to the ground!


_Cold, pushing, and numbing feeling surrounds your entire body. You feel like you are going through yards of cold, rubber pipes on which contricts your body into a fetal position. You can barely breathe as your vision starts to wave each object that's in your little room._

_You feel sleep overcoming you as not only black tries and conquer you, orange bubbles comes out of your skin as it glows involentarly. You keep your eyes open for as long as you can, but your heart isn't pumping adrenaline, instead, it is pumping so slow it hurts._

_You take one last look at your trainer belt and pokeballs. You felt regret as you realized you're never going to be a pokemon master. And your dreams are fading away, along with your life... or is it sleep? Who knows? Maybe in your next life, you can be what ever you want. You could be son of the trainer Ash...Or Red, Gold, Blue...Silver maybe...yeah... doesn't that sound fun? _

_You hear a faint cry of a pokemon, and you see your eevee; your best friend since she hatched, licking your face in distress. You faintly could hear what she's saying, which is unusual..._

_"Don't... Please... I'll be a better Poke... Promise!" She cried, but you could only make out less than avrage to make a conversation. You reach your hand, with all you could muster. And you stroked the young Eevee's head and furry neck. You where almost at your breaking limit. But there was another cry from another pokemon. _

_"Trainer!" Your Charmelion cried out, Did all of your pokemon escape their balls? Huh... _

_"Don't go!" Your Raichu pleaded,_

_Your young Riolu pressed against your leg, hich ws covered in denim jeans._

_Thier actions was fruitless as you slipped away. And down the rabbit hole you went!_

* * *

"**HELLO!**" A voice boomed out to me, I open my eyes in panick and reflexfually reached down to my waist, but their was no pokeballs... no waist... no anything!

_"Where am I?" _I demanded to know one i particular,

"I am no-one, but everyone! Riddle me that!" the voice cried out again.

"_What in Acreas's green Earth?_" I whisper,

"You must be... er... whats your name again?"

I quickly answered my name, "Jordan",but short and quick. I didn't want to talk to no-one. I waited for his answer...

"... You realize why I have pulled you from the overworl do you?"

"_You're not taking me to the Dark World... are you_?"

"Oh heavens no! I just want to ask you simple questions.!"

"_Okay fine..._"

"**NICE! LEET THE INTERVIEW COMMENCE!**" It cried.

...

* * *

"Calculating your results using advance calculice..."

"_Uh... what?_"

"GOOD! Please touch and hold this white ribbion, os I may see your aura!"

A white ribbion appeared out of nowhere, and you quickly strared at it, you where catious and looked at it. It was a pure white ribbion wiht a diamond at the ribbion knot and a pearl at the very top of the ribbion.

I placed my hand and touched the silky ribbion.

"**HOLD IT I SAY!**" The voice snapped.

I quickly intertwined your fingers and held the ribbion, placing my thumb onto the white pearl. I placed your index finger onto the diamond, and they both shined bright.

I looked at the ribbion with glee. What's going to happen?! What's going to become of me?!

"**You seem to be... the Adventerous type. No matter how much damage you recieve, you keep persistant and strong, not afraid to give the cold reality to a pokemon, or person in denial, but still care to remain to help that person up on his or her feet. You are the curious cat that will peak around any corner to find either infromation or treasure! Anything that can't help you, but needs your help. You do it right awat and without hesitation! You must be the most popular person around! You're not? Oh you must not realize or being modest, I'm sure theirs someone who loves you better than you think.**

**Still not convinced? Okay then... You may not be the most popular, but you still kick hard enough to get reconition. Speaking of kicking, this type of Pokemon you must be...**

**A Riolu!**

**Unlike stuff I've done before, I cannot give you option of choosing your partner-**"

"_I_ _HAVE __ to have a partner?!_" I cried, as my body took shape (which was rather irritating your skin and it took me all my endurance to not to scratch it)

"**OH HUSH! And deal with it. ... Oh yeah, you're pokemon training days are over. You're next bigger adventure is AS a Pokemon,**"

* * *

A scorching feeling woke I up, My body was engulfed by flames but I was somewhat where calm, I finally smelt ozone as you began to open your eyes, my now blue paws where holding in place. You couldn't move but you felt like you were falling. I hated this feeling, but I can't help but smile at the sunset, may be some good things. I twisted your neck to look up and I litreally saw stars fading from the black into blue.

"Wha-?" I forced your self to flip over and spead out eagle pose and just enjoyed the view. I saw five contenents diffrent from earth, "Am I tripping?" I ask yourself as I continued to sail through the sky.

"WHOOOHOOO!" I cried out, oblivious to the fact I were ACTUALLY falling. "I HOPE THIS DREAM NEVER ENDS!" I felt happy, well... until I saw panic among the birds who where despretly trying to slow down my fall. I realized that my black canine ears where flipping aand slapping your head.

A dubble take later and I was closing in onto the ground, but not before I saw a mountain "I'm GOING TO HIT THE MOUNTAIN BEFORE I HIT THE GROUND!" I cried out in fear. I felt energy flow threw I vains as I curled into a ball position. I just let gravity do its work. "This is going to suck..."

**CRASH!**

**THUMP!**

**Crunch!**

**SUNLIGHT!**

**ROLL!**

**THUMP!**

**PAIN!**

**DIRT!**

I didn't land into the moutains, however, you landed on the end of it. and was rolling down it You caught the edge of your eye onto a beach. Maybe if I roll hard enough, I could land there.

Long story short... I did.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

"Hey, Rubee... Are you sure about this..." Max, a Pichu, muttered. "I mean... look at us and look at the other people in there. It's too dangerous!" He held his badge, which was a shield and a couple of numbers. at the bottom. It had the traditional pink and white coloring.

"Eh..." A Eevee, Rubee, struggled to step into view of the Hitmonlee's post. She shivered as she held her badge in her mouth. She shivered a lot, and sighed. "We can't do this..."

"Y-yeah..." Max hung his head in defeat. "We will never makit to the **_Ryhorn Exploring Guild/Academy_**if we keep torchachicking out..."

"Let's go calm our minds..." Rubee frowned, then smiled. "Maybe we can find the Krabby making bubbles there!"

"Yeah!" Max smiled and touched her shoulder, "TAG! YOUR IT!"

"Oh, YOU DID!" Rubee lifted her paw at him, but to no advail, the Pikachu was hightailing it oout and towards the beach.

Rubee chased after Max and down the stairs, and onto the pathaway.

It felt sandy under her paws, and it was familiar.

"Hey!" Max called, "Thre's someone here!" He said, waddling towards the lump of sand. a bright bue tail poked out.

"OY!" Max yelled, "Wake up!"

Rubee ran twards the tail. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know... lets find out!" Pichu started to wipe away the sand from the mystrey pokemon's face.

"I think its a Riolu..." Rubee guessed,

"Impossible, they don't live on this Island. Even if they did, why are they here? In Chest Mountain?" Max scoffed, he continued to blow the sand from mystrey pokemon.

"HA!" It cried out and pushed the pichu away, It backed away until it hit a rock. "Who are you?!" It cried,

"I'm Rubee, That's Max" Rubee answered,

"Why are you talking?! I though pokemon can't understand human laguage..."

Both Max and Rubee had a puzzeled look, "Human... language?"

"Y-W-well yeah, I'm a human!" The Riolu seemed convinced,

"A human? But you look like a reegular Riolu in every way I look... expect for your eyes, they're green instead of orange,"

"I see..." The Riolu,

"..."

"You're kinda wierd... what's your name? What do they call you?"

"My name? My name is Jordan," The Riolu told them his name.

"..." Max started to snicker, then he went full blown laughing, "That's a funny name!"

"MAX!" Rubee scolded her younger 'brother',

"IT's fine." The Riolu's eyes turned pink, "I don't mind, it's still a halarious name."

"You're eyes are changing colors..." Rubee stated,

"Oh?" His eyes turned blue, "I don't know what you mean..."


End file.
